


Sorry, This Number is No Longer Available

by notchu



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Self-Indulgent, akeshu - Freeform, hbd akechi, ren cries a lot, shuake, sort of canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notchu/pseuds/notchu
Summary: Goro Akechi had been erased. Vanished from the public eye as if he never existed to begin with. Ren Amamiya however, held to Akechi’s final words and sought out a truth only he himself could find.





	Sorry, This Number is No Longer Available

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! I've been wanting to get this fic out there but I kept on delaying it but anyway I got this out now. I have a few things I should mention first. Firstly, I wrote this BEFORE the proof of Justice OVA so while I took some things from the synopsis of that OVA the story goes off on its own little track. (still crying over that OVA anyway). Secondly, I know most fics use Akira Kurusu to represent Akiren but I wanted to cater more "canon" to the anime which I make references to so I used Ren. So I digress take it. Oh and happy belated Goro. I also have a playlist buried somewhere that I'll put on here later but for now please enjoy :)
> 
> -notchu

 

Red. Red. Blood. It diffused quietly among the raging deep sea. The source—a gunshot wound to the head. A gunshot wound from his cognitive self. The wound, still fresh, gushed out roses upon roses, and they floated aimlessly in the dark ocean.

 

_ This is where it all ends, huh? _ he thought silently to himself, pain emerging from his head like lightning to a rod. His heart quieted into a dull rhythm. It murmured indescribable sentiments into the gnawing waves.  _ How fitting for me to die like this. At least my dream will come to fruition. At least I had done something even for fools like them. _

 

The waltzing darkness began to enwrap his eyes. The cold fingers of death held his face soft and gentle. His body had given in. Accepted his fate. He thought his soul would as well. However, within him a fragment of a feeling remained. Despair? Frustration? It was an emotion that could not be named. Akechi had thought he would die without any attachments. But a bright welcoming hand reached out before him…

 

~

 

The night of a new world settled in. Reform shaking society to its cores, Ren could feel the power of the Phantom Thieves’ actions take hold. His teammates, his friends, his stars, all the connections he’d made had allowed them to overcome a false god and break his chain of lies. The whole rush of the hard battle had settled and now Ren was standing alone in a crowd of people, contemplating. Ren was lost in thoughts all alone as the city blurred into muffled noise. He thought of the final moments of the battle. He thought  the voices of every bond he formed had given him the ability to move forward. Ren recalled the last of the voices he’d heard; one that would seem impossible to hear. It was a voice that channeled power into his white wing-tipped gun. The very gun Joker would make the final shot from. Ren fidgeted with something in his right pocket. 

 

_ What are you doing? Get up. It’s still not checkmate. _

 

“I didn’t expect to find the world’s savior alone on Christmas Eve.”

 

The line cut through Ren’s thoughts like a silver dagger. His momentary flashback disintegrated immediately.

 

“Good evening, Prosecutor Niijima,” Ren replied courteously; he attempted not to seem too dazed.

 

Sae requested a moment of Ren’s time to show gratitude for fulfilling her request. She then began to speak of Shido’s situation and how they’d be needing Ren to turn himself in for his testimony. Ren felt somewhat troubled about returning to juvie, but for the sake of resolution, it was a small price to pay. 

 

Sae continued, “The one who carried out the crimes, Goro Akechi, has officially gone missing…”

 

Ren froze at the name. 

 

The fast-paced, violet-lit city slowed significantly to a menacing legato. Sae’s succeeding words failed to run through his head properly. The detective, the assassin, the traitor, the one Ren couldn’t save in the end. One hand gripped tightly the item in his pocket, and the other was raised to his hair, twisting it anxiously. He could’ve sworn he heard Sae ask if he knew where Akechi was. But regardless, Ren wouldn’t be able to answer. A cold droplet brushed the side of his cheek. 

 

Sae had finished discussing her deal with Ren. It left a lot on his mind. Perhaps too much. Within him he resolved that if it were for the sake of protecting his teammates, he would turn himself in. However, Ren had one final request—to have a little more time. 

 

“...Very well,” the prosecutor replied curtly before disappearing back into the moving masses.

 

Ren took in a deep, cold breath and sighed. His eyes wandered. Aimlessly, they watched the bustling city vanish into a smoke of darkness. He said nothing as he retrieved his phone from his pocket. Ren opened up a chat log.

 

12-07-XX

_ Are you alright? _

 

12-13-XX

_ Hey, this isn’t funny stop pretending to be missing _

 

12-21-XX

_ You can’t be dead. Please answer.. _

 

12-22-XX

_...hello? _

 

All messages were left with a dreaded unread. Ren’s breath hitched slightly and he clenched his phone tighter. Apprehensively, he dialed in Akechi’s number and brought the phone up to his awaiting ear. A lone snowflake landed on the edge of his hand. Mystical droplets like it began to shed from the sky. The air around him appeared to freeze with time. Eventually, the monotone ring came to a stop. Ren held his breath in anticipation.

 

_ Sorry, this number is no longer available.  _

 

A single warm tear brushed down his cheek. 

  
  


~

 

Ren returned to LeBlanc. A lonesome “CLOSED” sign welcomed him unkindly. Sojiro and Futaba had already returned home. The cafe was now dusted in silence. He chose this moment to make himself a habitual late night cup. The sounds of the clock ticking and the coffee brewing comforted the raven-haired boy. He sat alone at the bar and delighted in his creation.

 

He began to reminisce his times with his fallen teammate.  _ Was teammate the correct term for him? _ Had Akechi had been genuine in the few times they had interacted? Which part of him was real and which part was fake? They were questions Ren would never find the answer to. He recalled their banter over the Phantom Thieves and true justice, interactions Ren had truly enjoyed. He would never know why Akechi had approached him in particular to begin with. Ren would never know why he cares for Akechi the way he does. He hadn’t forgotten Akechi’s betrayal, his crimes and how he tried to hurt his friends. Ren wouldn’t easily forget how he tried to kill him at one point. 

 

Ren took something out of his pocket and examined it. It was a black king chess piece; a memento of the detective. Even if in the end, Akechi sacrificed himself for their sake, there was everything wrong he did. His words that wished for a kinder fate rung in Ren’s heart. A fate where they had met earlier. A time where Ren could’ve shown him the world wasn’t war. He ruffled his mangled hair in woeful resignation. Why did he care? It was an indescribable feeling that clouded him. One of the stars had shined beautifully and brightly for the briefest of moments, but it had vanished before it was truly realized. A star that connected Ren to Akechi’s starless nights.

 

His train of thoughts settled into quiet background noise. Ren’s eyes scanned the seemingly empty cafe before laying upon an open newspaper. He approached and picked up. It was a crossword but the writing was immediately recognized. His eyes widened with sudden realization. The teen moved quickly, leaving a message for Sojiro stating he would be out for the night. Ren then swiftly retrieved his coat and rushed out of the cafe. The lights closed on the unfinished cup of coffee. Into the dark of the late night, Ren disappeared amongst the still flurries.

 

“I was justice to him. Just as he was justice to me,” Ren thought silently to himself. The adrenaline of the epiphany drove him quicker down the streets of a deserted Yongen-Jaya.

~

 

The night was a groaning black. Amongst the quiet streets remained one standalone building. It was plain in exterior with a few lights to accompany it.. Ren’s breath was scarcely seen in the dark cold air. He stopped momentarily in front of the towering hospital. Finally, he found it. After cross-referencing map after map, memory after memory, he found his way to the location implied in Akechi’s final words. Stunned into silence, Ren walked in through the automatic doors. 

 

When he walked in he noticed a small commotion on the first floor near the lobby. Nurses and doctors alike were scrambling to move a patient. Ren overhead reports of a gunshot wound that started to bleed again. Other notes of severe brain damage, malnutrition and fever were also mentioned. Ren’s eyes landed on the stretcher they were moving. He caught a glimpse. One little look at the tan-colored hair. Ren moved towards the stretcher before he was stopped by the hospital staff. He was told to wait in the waiting room for the patient’s operation to finish.

 

Ren was wordless. His head was spinning in a plethora of thoughts. How his deductions had been correct. How the man that nobody remembers was still here. How Akechi was  _ alive _ . His mini-crisis would continue rendering him unable to process the will to tell any of his friends. He couldn’t tell Sojiro or any of the other Thieves. Not now, he told himself. Ren decided he needed time to take it all in. He was frustrated Akechi survived after his grand departure. Ren was angry at how much the assassin has to pay for his actions. But over all his emotions, he was relieved. Ren himself didn’t know why but he was relieved his attempted murderer was alive. Within himself was a feeling that one could even call: happiness. 

 

Time passed. Ren’s thoughts were interrupted by a nurse walking out of the detective’s room. His eyes were slightly damp from weariness and sudden awakening. 

 

“Is that boy a friend of yours?” the nurse asked politely.

 

Ren paused momentarily. How could she not know the famous detective prince? The literal celebrity. He had found it odd how no one spoke of Akechi even after his disappearance. Even his relatively large fan base had appeared to have forgotten him entirely. Perhaps it was the power of cognition that erased Akechi from their minds even after Mementos was vanquished. Such thoughts would have to be attended to later he decided. 

 

“Yes,” he replied promptly. He rubbed his tired eyes and noted the obvious feel of eyebags beneath them. His consciousness was slowly returning back to reality. The raven-haired boy’s heart, however, did not prepare itself for the words that would come next.

  
  


“He’s unconscious right now and will likely be in a coma for a while. He’s sustained heavy brain damage to both lobes and extracting the bullet out was no easy feat. Someone brought him in a while ago after being found with the gunshot wound in a back alley. However, we have no name or family members identified because the patient has been unconscious since he arrived here…” the nurse continued on about the specifics of the injury when Ren suddenly interrupted her.

 

“C-can I go see him?” Though unintended, a slight hint of desperation was laced in the young boy’s voice.

 

The nurse stopped speaking and thought for a moment. She looked Ren in the eyes and examined them thoroughly as if expecting a reaction. She resigned to the plea and pointed to the room Akechi was in. Room 104. 

 

Ren slowly opened the door and walked inside with hesitation. The scene before him was a sight his eyes couldn’t believe. The young brown haired man was stretched on the hospital bed. He was asleep. His chest was calmly beating upward and downward. The steady sound of the heart monitor rang softly in his ears. An IV drip was attached to his wrist-a lifeline to prove he was alive. Ren could only stare. His feet wouldn’t move forward and his jaw would not return to its normal place. He fidgeted with the black chess piece in his pocket. Ren’s eyes became blurred with the sight and he bowed his head.

  
  


After an eternity’s moment, he stepped forward toward the bedside. He sat quietly on the chair as if he did not want to wake Akechi’s peaceful slumber. Ren took a long look at the detective’s face. His normally bright brown hair was slightly ashen and greyed under the dim lighting in the hospital room. Weariness was apparent on his face with slight blemishes marking the areas around his eyes and cheeks. Most notable were the bandages around Akechi’s head, hiding the wound from his cognitive self. Soft tan locks were protruding from the greyish white cloth. Akechi’s long lashes stood out from the rest of his face and his eyes were calmly shut. His conscience shut out from the world of the living. 

 

His wrist chained to the IV drip. Ren slowly moved his hand to grasp the hand closest to the bedside. His eyes still blurred from the shock of the scene. He touched it gently to feel its warmth. To feel that he is alive and here. The raven-haired boy took in a shaky breath as reality was slowly settling in on him. Time moved strangely in that hospital room. The two of them alone together but at the same time the furthest from each other.

 

Ren rubbed his eyes. He had so much to say but didn’t know how or when to say it. In his despaired thoughts he let out two things. “Akechi…” he paused, squeezing, hoping none would hear him say what he said next. 

 

“Goro.”

 

A shuffle. Akechi noticeably tensed up as if responding to his name. Ren’s heart wrenched. He followed up his initial address.

 

“It’s me.”

 

Akechi then relaxed at the sound of the name. Ren didn’t know why but his heart began to beat faster. In the spur of the moment, he began to speak. Word after word, story after story came falling from his mouth, cascading like a waterfall. He couldn’t stop himself. He didn’t even remember speaking that much before. Ren couldn’t help but feel like he had to tell everything, confess everything there and then. He spoke of how they defeated Shido, how he shot a god in the head. How this was all just an unfair game to the both of them. How he was his friend and he wanted him to come back. How they needed to finish their match in chess and discuss cases again. How everyone would welcome him back even after all he did. How he meant something to them. How he meant to Ren himself. How he was a star in his life the way Ren was to him.

  
  


After Ren had finished his extended talk, he took something out of his pocket. It was the black chess piece Akechi gave him in his final moments. Ren looked at it longingly before placing it in Akechi’s open palm. He gently closed Akechi’s hand around the chess piece. As much as Ren wanted to stay and be by his side, he still had school. The teen promised he would return after school to chat again just like they used to in the past. He turned back and looked at the unconscious detective one last time before leaving the room with a sad expression on his face.

 

Unbeknownst to all in the world. Alone in that quiet hospital room. The heart monitor monotonously beating beside him. Liquid slowly ran down his exhausted face. The young brunette smiled in relief. 

 

~

 

It was after-school the next day. Ren was bombarded with questions by his peers about his whereabouts. However, his mind was still in a state of shock that didn’t allow for much response. Ren’s obviously drained face from an all-night crisis didn’t help either. To diffuse their concern he simply responded that he’s been busy the past day and will likely be for some time. He exited the conversation by stating he’s heading home considering how exhausted he was. Ren began drinking coffee much more than he normally did. Before heading home to LeBlanc he visited Akechi swiftly and talked about his day. The detective appeared to be in a less bloody state than he did the other day which relieved the dark-haired teen. Ren headed home early to regain some of his lost sleep. His time was running short, though. Soon, he’d have to turn himself in and go to juvenile. Ren would soon have to say goodbye again.

 

~

 

Two days had passed after Ren found Akechi and days moved closer to Ren’s time in juvie. Ren had gone for a walk in the winter night. The sky was blessed with shining constellations despite the cloud of snow. The stars connected and shined beautifully this night. Shimmering white snowflakes fell from the sky and graced the night time city with their unique dances. Ren arrived once more at the hospital. 

 

He walked into the room after the nurse finished reporting Akechi’s condition. The sky began to darken further; the only lights from it were stellar luminescents. Ren was silent once more. He ran out of stories to tell. The boy sat quietly next to his friend. He was subconsciously holding the detective’s hand again as if to assure himself the warmth proved he was alive. Goro was still holding onto the chess piece he had been given. Ren watched his steady breaths before taking in one of his own. 

 

“I forgive you, you know,” Ren said hesitantly. It had been an issue he had been distraught over for the past while. As much as it was hard to admit, Ren considered Akechi a friend despite all he did. It wasn’t out of kindness and it wasn’t out of pity, but rather it was out of sympathy. The realization that Akechi, a wild card, had been given the same abilities as Ren himself received but had no guidance to use them. The path Akechi took was one Ren himself could have easily gone down had he not met his friends and made those connections. His stars guided him on his path but Akechi had none for his whole life. His last and only star would be shared with Ren.

 

Ren held these thoughts close to his heart in calm acceptance. He told Akechi how he wished he could’ve met him earlier as well. He wished he could have shown him a better part of the world. Ren wished they could’ve been closer friends who hung out more and spent more time with each other. He hoped they could one day meet again in LeBlanc and Ren would serve his memorized favorite.

 

Inside him, Ren couldn't understand his mixed feelings. He was distraught over the way his heart beat as he spoke. How much hope beat with every word. Perhaps Ren enjoyed hanging out with Akechi more than he initially believed. Perhaps... Ren stopped himself in ground-breaking realization. He laughed melancholically and had a sad smile. He bowed his head while shaking it.

 

Then he began to cry.

 

It was quiet. Slow, warm tears dripped from Ren’s eyes. Emotions and feelings he never felt before just came rushing through. Tear after tear dropped on the side of the bed. Each one carrying regret or hope or both. His quiet sobs turned into faster tears. They dropped steadily, a few scattering on the hand he held tightly. He cried for as long as time would tell, letting out his pent up regrets all at once. Ren’s breath slowed steadily as he reposed himself. He raised head to look at Akechi. What his eyes would see would surprise him even more. 

 

His face was relieved, relaxed and even peaceful. There was no tension in his eyes and a tint of a smile remained on his expression. What caught Ren’s sight however were the streams of lone tears falling from his closed eyes.

 

Ren’s eyes widened with sudden realization. The world stopped to hear that dreaded drone of the heart monitor flatline.

  
  
  


The hand in Ren’s own grew suddenly cold. Akechi’s body limped backward in resignation. Panic slowly began to settle in Ren’s clouded mind. The next few moments were a terrified blur. He couldn’t even hear the sound of his own desperate scream. He cried for help of any form. Warm fluent tears dripped from his panicked eyes in contrast to deathly chills running down his spine. His thoughts were a mess. His heart betraying his soul. Reality crushing Ren’s hopes.

 

The hospital staff rushed in quickly. Ren barely saw them begin their revival procedures before he was being forcefully moved out. He was grabbed by the arms and the staff tried to tug him out. Ren wanted to be by Akechi’s side no matter what. His determination stemmed from the grief of losing Akechi once and the fear of losing him again. The conflicts in his heart mattered to him no longer. Ren had finally found the answer to his feelings.

  
  


“ _ I love you, Goro! _ ”

  
  


Ren, mired in tears, yelled through choked sobs. He struggled to catch a last glimpse of Akechi before leaving the room. Amongst the blur of regrets, he saw a flicker of that same smile.

 

~

 

He was virtually tossed out into the waiting room. The black-haired boy’s thoughts were running into overdrive in his head. Consisting of all worries, anxieties, and fears, they tuned out all of Ren’s logic. He was wrought with sorrow and grief that drove him into a panic. Ren had finally been able to answer to what his heart was telling him the whole time. The edges of his sight began to blacken. Ren held fast to his final hope, his final wish before returning to the familiarity of the dark.

 

~

Somewhere. Someplace. Akechi Goro could not remember smiling genuinely so much. The hand he saw outstretched before him began to slowly disappear into the light. He reached out but it faded into dust before making it. Akechi then softly smiled again. Truly, he felt happy even if he thought he didn’t deserve it. Throughout most of his life, he resented the world and wanted nothing more than revenge on the one who had made his world havoc. But, for the first time in his life, he wanted something else. He knew deep down it was a treasure that not even the greatest of phantom thieves could steal. So Akechi had choked up such a root and “killed” it before it could grow. It was a lie all along. The complications within him showed a truth that didn’t take a detective to discover. He clutched tightly to the black king in his hand one final time. His thoughts all lay solely on that coveted answer.

 

And finally. He let go.

 

~~~

 

Ren awoke with a start. He had passed out in the waiting room right on the chair. Rubbing his groggy eyes, reality slowly began to sank in as he recalled what happened before he fainted. Rushing anxiety ran through his frozen blood. He didn’t know how long he was out for, what day it was or what year it was but he found it hard to care. Suddenly, his phone buzzed, startling the young boy further. He stared at it in confusion before removing it carefully from his pocket. 

 

A single text message lay on the screen. 

 

“ _ I love you too _ .”

 

Tears blurred the screen. Ren covered his mouth and tried to hold in his sobs. He crouched forward, bowing his head in a manner to let his feelings drip. Ren tried his best not to scream in pain. 

 

A nurse burst out from Goro’s room and faced the tear-torn boy. On her face was a solemn expression that needed no explanation. She opened her mouth to speak.

 

Those soundless words fell on deaf ears.

  
  
  


_ Just when you thought you had light again. The star danced beautifully, briefly but it evaded your hand once more. _

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say thank you very much for making this far. Thank you for reading! I hope you are having a wonderful day reader! :D Please feel free to leave a comment in the comment section.
> 
> -notchu


End file.
